


Remember Me

by CutesyMe



Series: Kyouhaba Week June [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt, Jealousy, KyouHaba Week, KyouHaba Week 2016, Kyouhaba week june, M/M, Mention of Kyoutani Kentarou's father, hinting on past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was Kyoutani’s boyfriend since his third year in high school. He was the one who went to the same uni as him and intended to ask Kyoutani to move in with him. So why was Iwaizumi, an old senpai of theirs, Kyoutani’s emergency call?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Late for Day 7 of Kyouhaba Week but I had so many guests over the weekend I couldn't write. I don't have a prompt for this. I only wrote this idea that was stuck in my mind and hope you like it.
> 
> I still suck at titles.

If there is one thing that Yahaba didn’t expect to happen after getting to know Kyoutani and experiencing how harmless that boy was was him getting a call in the middle of the night and one of his former senpais – Iwaizumi - telling him that his boyfriend was in the hospital. Immediately all kinds of scary things ran through Yahaba’s mind and he expected the worst

 

There had been incidents where Kyoutani almost got into fights with strangers because they didn’t like the scowl on his face or the lack of respect he had but they always managed to sort things out without violence. Maybe that was the first time Kyoutani got into a fight and got beaten up. Or maybe he was involved in an accident. Maybe he was shot.

 

Yahaba shook his head and tried to relax. He couldn’t freak out now while his boyfriend was in the hospital, waiting for him. Hopefully he would make it in time.

 

Yahaba pinched himself for being so dramatic. Of course Kyoutani was okay. That boy was even tougher than he looked.

 

The ride with the bus was agonizingly slow and irritated Yahaba even more. At some point he was very close to screaming at the bus driver but refrained because he didn’t want to be kicked out of the bus and wait for the next one that would come in half an hour.

 

Yahaba ran into the hospital, almost ran over a man with crutches, and then proceeded to half yell at the nurse at the reception when he finally arrived. Ten minutes of running around in the wrong hallway and trying to find Kyoutani’s room, he finally did after asking for help, and barged into the room without knocking. He scared the nurse who was inspecting Kyoutani, Kyoutani, and Iwaizumi, who was sitting on a chair next to Kyoutani’s bed.

 

“Sorry,“ Yahaba panted.

 

He closed the distance from the door to the bed in three big strides and embraced Kyoutani in a hard hug. Yahaba inhaled and exhaled deeply, finally being able to breathe without feeling a crushing weight on his chest after having seen his boyfriend alive. He reluctantly let go of Kyoutani when the nurse said that she needed to finish the check up. When she finished, she warned Yahaba and Iwaizumi not to demand Kyoutani too much and then left.

 

Yahaba took a seat on the bed next to Kyoutani’s feet and looked at Kyoutani’s broken arm and the cut on his forehead. “What happened?“

 

Kyoutani glanced at Iwaizumi uncertainly but didn’t say anything. Yahaba didn’t understand why he was being so quiet.

 

“He got involved in a robbery and the thief pushed Kyoutani down the stairs. He had to come to the hospital because of a broken arm and a mild concussion, which is why he still doesn’t feel that well and needy genle treatment,“ Iwaizumi explained.

 

Yahaba stared at him for a moment and then at Kyoutani, exhaling relieved. He took Kyoutani’s right hand in his and squeezed tightly.

 

“You’re okay, right?“ Yahaba inquired. “Well besides the obvious.“

 

Kyoutani nodded and Yahaba’s shoulders slacked, giving Kyoutani a small hug and letting go again. “As long as you’re fine I’ll be able to live with all this somehow. That doesn’t mean that you should do this ever again.“ Kyoutani nodded with a small smile and Iwaizumi caught Yahaba’s attention. “Iwaizumi-senpai, how come you are here?“

 

“The hospital called me.“

 

Yahaba blinked confused and turned towards Iwaizumi. “Why did the hospital call you?“

 

“Because I’m Kyoutani-kun’s emergency call,“ Iwaizumi explained and then excused himself, leaving the room.

 

Yahaba wanted to call him back and have the situation explained to him. Of course, he could also ask Kyoutani – he should ask him -  but Yahaba didn’t want him to strain himself. So he sat there confused, not knowing what to do with that information and why he didn’t know about this.

 

He was Kyoutani’s boyfriend since his third year in high school. He was the one who went to the same uni as him and intended to ask Kyoutani to move in with him. So why was Iwaizumi, an old senpai of theirs, Kyoutani’s emergency call?

 

A tentative touch on his hand ripped Yahaba out of his thoughts and he flinched. He looked at Kyoutani who had retreated his hand and Yahaba focused on him.

 

“Are you okay? Do you need something?“ Yahaba asked.

 

“Are you okay?“ Kyoutani countered and Yahaba nodded, feeling guilty that he was thinking about such trivial things while his boyfriend was in pain.

 

Yahaba nodded and got to his feet. “Are you allowed to eat? I can go to the cafeteria and buy us something.“

 

“That would be nice. I’m starving,“ Kyoutani said and Yahaba nodded once again.

 

A knock on the door and the entrance of Iwaizumi filled the room with the smell of ramen. Yahaba felt a pang in his chest and tried his hardest not to let it show. Sue him for wanting to be the one who spoils his boyfriend after he was involved in a robbery.

 

They silently ate the ramen while Yahaba eyed Iwaizumi out of the corner of his eyes, trying to be subtle about it. Iwaizumi never showed any kind of feelings towards Kyoutani, of course he seemed worried about Kyoutani a couple of times but other than that Yahaba would have never guessed that they were this close.

 

Apparently Yahaba hadn’t been as sutble as he had wanted to be since Iwaizumi called him outside and questioned him about his odd behaviour. Yahaba was silent for a moment, lost about what he should say without sounding awful.

 

“I was just wondering why you are Kyoutani’s emergency call. Like of course it’s not his father but I don’t understand why you,“ Yahaba explained and hoped for the best.

 

“If you think there is something going on between me and Kyou-“

 

“Hell, no,“ Yahaba interrupted Iwaizumi. “I know there is nothing between you and Kyoutani. I know that he respects you and that he came to you when he needed advice. But this is still too out of the relationship between a senpai and a kouhai.“

 

Iwaizumi sighed and put a hand on Yahaba’s shoulder. “Things just turned out this way in Kyoutani’s last year of high school. Since then nothing happened and we just forgot about the fact that I am his emergency call. And I do like to think that now Kyoutani-kun and I are more friends that senpai-kouhai. There is nothing to worry about.“

 

Yahaba nodded and sighed. They entered Kyoutani’s room again and Iwaizumi said goodbye to the two and left. Yahaba lay down next to Kyoutani when the latter patted the empty spot next to him on the bed and tried not to hurt Kyoutani more as he cuddled him.

 

“Is that incident with your father in our third year the reason why Iwaizumi-senpai is your emergency call?“ Yahaba hushed, needing to know.

 

Kyoutani tensed, buried his face into the pillow and nodded. Yahaba stroked Kyoutani’s cheek and smiled a little sadly and a little reassuringly when Kyoutani poked an eye open.

 

“Does it bother you?“ Kyoutani inquired in a small voice.

 

“He was a big help, wasn’t he?“ Yahaba asked an Kyoutani nodded. “Then how can it bother me?“

 

Yahaba pressed a kiss to Kyoutani’s forehead and then closed his eyes, deciding the first thing to do in the morning was to ask Kyoutani to move in with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished! YEAY!!!
> 
> This was fun and I am so proud of myself for having participated in this and managed to write something for each prompt after that huge and long writers block that I had.
> 
> Thanks for reading this and I hope that you liked my stories. Hope to see you all again.
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
